


One Night

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 8.09 Kill Clause. Her appearance only was enough for him to dream about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

"How's your arm?" Calleigh wondered as she and Jesse walked through the hallway towards the elevator. Night shift employees slowly started washing into the opposite direction; most of them perhaps heading towards the break room for a cup of hot coffee before starting to work first.

Both CSIs walked past Horatio's office, its owner coincidentally looking up from his files to sign and allow them one of his crooked smiles. Jesse only kindly nodded, and Calleigh too replied him in that particular radiant way, beaming at him while showing her brilliant white teeth before continuing to walk along Jesse's side.

"I'm fine, it is really nothing," he replied, keeping the heavy front door open for his female companion. She instinctively beamed at him as well.

"You sure?" She questioned in that very typical Southern drawl.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Calleigh chuckled, keeping up both hands in defense, before reaching for her keys into her purse. "See you at Monday then!" She sounded, before unlocking her Jeep.

Jesse remained looking at his colleague until her vehicle had rounded the corner. What would he do for one night in town with that girl?


End file.
